


Foolish distraction

by kefka334



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Cheating, Gay, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic, Regret, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Stan Marsh, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kefka334/pseuds/kefka334
Summary: Kyle has never seen that look on Stan's face and he wasn't exactly complaining.





	Foolish distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story of mine to have been posted so I'm hopeful you guys will like it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

A strong round of applause was echoing through the halls of South Park's only high school. The cheering was coming from the gymnasium, meaning only one thing; some class has won the first place award in a talent show everyone came to only to miss out on a few classes. Slowly the room fell into silence as the two hosts congratulated the winners and thanked all the students for attendance. The boy with red hair nudged his companion and gave him a nod of approval. He really didn't think Craig would do so well. The two waited for everyone to leave before returning the used equipment where it belongs. They walked together through the hallway passing students packing their books, everyone eager to leave. Kyle stopped in his tracks noticing Stan from across the hallway. Craig just waved at him and continued his way not waiting for a response. Kyle came up to his best friend, greeting him with a fist bump. They started chatting, Stan complimenting Kyle on his performance.

"You know... uhmm.. you look great in that jacket. Blue suits you..."

The shorter boy blinked in surprise.

"Oh?... thanks."

Kyle gave him a small smile. Stan looked him in the eyes and gestured for him to follow. The boys started walking, soon descending down to the lowest level of the building. They took a sharp right and entered a dark room at the end of a hall. It was a storage of sorts filled with old medals and trophies, books, PE equipment, all of it just collecting dust. The redhead looked at the other boy's back, cocking his head in confusion. Stan didn't say a word only heaving a sigh before turning to face Kyle and overstepping his personal space, his eyes full of something... something the shorter boy didn't quite recognize. He didn't move back. Why should he? It's not like Stan would ever hurt him. When he though it would be impossible to move even closer, he felt the warmth radiating from the other boy as their noses touched. Kyle had to look up to maintain eye contact. He was a little too nervous for his liking. The sudden feeling of his back hitting the wall and his hands being held above his head made him go from nervous to panicked. He let out a high pitched whimper silenced by the raven haired boy's lips on his very own. Wide eyed, he struggled, trying to release himself from the athlete's grip. So many thoughts raced through his mind, every single part of his well being telling him to push Stan away.

He couldn't.  
He didn't want to.

He thought of all those times he had to listen to him praise or complain about Wendy, sometimes crying himself to sleep because the one person he loved would never love him back, not being able to look at either of them without feeling the horrible dread and anger burning up his insides. At this moment, he didn't care. Kyle closed his eyes, not fighting back anymore. He wanted Stan to take full charge, make him his and not think about what will it be like after. He started kissing back, letting his friend's tongue explore the hot wetness of his mouth, filling it with the taste of mint cigarettes. The taller boy let go of Kyle, resting his hands on the redhead's hips. He pulled back and took a deep breath, grinning at how much of a panting mess the other boy was. He closed the space between them again letting one of his hands wander, tangling it in the red curls. He pulled slightly, just enough for the shorter boy to break the kiss and reveal the pale skin of his neck. Stan took advantage and started kissing Kyle down his jaw, sucking at his neck, leaving little red spots to mark his way. Kyle muffled a moan with his hand, making Stan frown and bite down. Another moan escaped, this time clear and loud. The redhead felt hot breath brush his ear followed by a low whisper. "

Don't.. I want to hear you."

A shiver ran down his spine and he felt his cock throb. He could easily get hard when thinking about Stan but this was completely different. It felt different, better. The older boy continued where he left off, putting his leg between Kyle's and lifting it up a bit, making him grind down. He smiled into the crook of his neck, moving his leg again. Kyle gritted his teeth and pushed Stan back. He was flushed, staring at the other boy with half lidded eyes.

"Please..."

Stan moved back, giving him a light kiss. He kneeled down and started unbuckling Kyle's belt, struggling a little before finally undoing it. He unbuttoned the other boy's pants and looked up at him before taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. While still looking up, he grabbed the rim of the boy's jeans, setting them just above his knees. He mouthed his member through the fabric, slowly moving his hands up the back of the redhead's legs, stopping at his backside, squeezing lightly. Kyle threw his head back and moaned Stan's name, putting his hand into the black locks. Stan hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kyle's underwear and pulled down a little letting out his cock. Soon he left the underwear with the shorter boy's jeans. One of his hands wandered around, feeling the flesh beneath it before getting a hold of the base. He looked up again before giving a slow pump. He could do anything, the redhead was in his domain. He locked eyes with Kyle, licking the head of his member seductively, slowly coating it in saliva. He continued down the shaft, making the other boy growl. Stan returned to the head, sucking on it, soon taking him all in, burrying his nose into the pubic hair at the top. Kyle responded with a low growl and a tug at the taller boy's hair. He bucked his hips signaling for Stan to bob his head, making a moaning mess of him. He dreamt of this so many times, getting himself off at the mere thought of Stan's mouth on him. Now it was finally happening and it couldn't possibly feel better. The taller boy stopped and got back up, leaving Kyle with a cold feeling. Stan went for a passionate kiss, making the other boy taste himself before turning the redhead around, hands on the wall, pressing onto his lower back. He moved even coser to the shorter boy, grinding slightly and put his hands on his hips. Kyle repeated the motion not wanting his friend to be abandoned. He started leaving kisses on his neck, occasionally biting, marking Kyle his. He heard the sportsman undoing his pants. He felt goosebumps running through his whole body. The redhead knew what's coming next. He was scared and excited, the two feelings mixing together perfectly. So much adrenaline was flowing through his body. The waiting felt like eternity. He couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe his desire was coming true.

He always thought he would be unable to think of anyone this way. He always liked spending time with Stan, they got along well. That's why the two of them were super best friends since forever. At one point he started seeing the black haired boy a little differently. He started noticing his features more, paying attention to all the changes his body was going through. The first time he caught himself staring was after a PE class when Stan was getting dressed. He still remembers how much his face heated up when the boy came out of the shower. Since then, he started noticing him more frequently, checking him out. No one has ever made him feel that way except for his best friend.

A sudden feeling of cold gel dripping down his backside made him jolt up. He was glad the athlete brought lube but he huffed at the thought of him preparing for this. Kyle bit his bottom lip when sensing Stan's lube covered finger near his hole. He leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on the hard stone. The raven haired boy started kissing the one beneath him along his shoulders and neck. He pushed one finger in, stopping when the shorter boy hissed. He waited, caressing the boy with his other hand. He pushed the finger deeper, stopping at times, letting Kyle adjust to the stinging. Stan kept the kisses going, pulling his finger out and making it go back slowly. The redhead whimpered, not being used to such feeling. He felt more lube coat his hole before feeling a second finger push it's way through. He let out a silent cry and closed his eyes shut, his body clenching with discomfort. The taller boy stopped immediately, reassuring him, saying that the pain will be gone soon. Nothing happened for quite some time, Stan giving Kyle the time to get relatively comfortable, still whispering sweet nonsense into his ear. It made him feel better. He focused on those words feeling himself relax. Kyle pushed back a little, letting Stan know it's safe to continue. The stinging was still there, growing with the scissoring motion of the fingers inside him but it was a lot more bearable. He appreciated with how much caution the older boy did everything. He started meeting Stan's fingers halfway, quiet moans escaping his mouth with every thrust. He felt a hand on his abandoned member pumping to the rhythm of their movements. His breath hitched when the third finger pushed through the tight ring of muscles, leaving him hissing in pain. He barely heard the other boy calming him down, seemingly not being able to focus on anything else but the burning sensation. The redhead felt tears run down his cheek, tasting the saltiness on his lips. He felt the hand on his cock move again, nulling the pain, slowly making him relax. Kyle looked back and nodded letting the other boy know that he can continue. He thought he noticed a worried expression on Stan's face accompanied by a frown before turning back to face the wall. The athlete hesitated for a moment but pushed his fingers back in slowly, looking for any sign of pain. Before he realized, Kyle was moving back again, moaning Stan's name. He leaned in closer, kissing the abused skin again. He felt the boy beneath him arch his back. He stopped. Stan gave him one last kiss before moving back, pulling his fingers out. Kyle groaned at the emptiness. He turned his head back, looking Stan up and down. He watched him stroke his cock, biting his lip. A shiver ran through the red haired student. He went to help himself but the other boy raised an eyebrow at this action making him pout but stand still. The look he gave him was electrifying, there was danger, risk even... regret? He couldn't look away. He waited and waited, again feeling as if it was taking an eternity.

Stan finally moved closer invading his personal space again, slapping the shorter boy's ass, making him throw his head back and moan. The athlete groped Kyle's cheek, his other hand lining his cock with his hole, sliding it along the crack. He let out a deep chuckle when the redhead moved back, pleading. He loved seeing him like this. Wrecked with want and need, begging for his friend's dick to fill him up, abuse his insides, make him scream his name. Obscene slurs were leaving Kyle's mouth amusing the other boy. He kept teasing, lightly pressing at the pucker, always just enough for Kyle to shiver and moan with excitement, then whimper when the pressure stopped. The shorter boy begged again, muffled words just barely reaching Stan's ears. He gripped the flesh beneath him and grinned. The head of his cock hovered over the exposed hole, causing Kyle's breathing to fasten, uneven gasps leaving his mouth, eyes shut, his whole body clenching.

"Do it already."

He repeated, more clearly this time. A frown formed on Stan's face, he was not satisfied with what came out of the other's mouth. He teased again, smearing his pre-cum over the redhead's backside.

"What was that?"

"Just do it M-Marsh... fuck me.. p-please..."

He chuckled again. Hearing Kyle's voice crack, the low, raspy sound filling his ears, it was ecstatic. Wendy was not like this, she never begged, he never sensed such need in her voice. He loved her and it would be a lie if he said it didn't feel incredible with her... but it's not like masturbating wasn't great as well. This was somehow completely different. Sure, Kyle being a guy and all that made a difference but that didn't matter. Not to Stan. Maybe it was the thrill from doing something forbidden, betraying the trust of someone very close to him, maybe because he was finally learning something new about his friend, the way he responds to touch, how soft and warm his skin feels, knowing Kyle's love for giving speeches but the lack of talking at such moment, his movements full of honesty revealing his desires. It was strange but he was enjoying every last bit. Everything about it drove him mad.

Stan took the lube and let it drip down the crack of Kyle's ass, also coating his member. He pushed one finger inside his hole to spread the cold liquid, making the redhead thrust back. He pulled it out and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy, positioning his throbbing cock at his hole. Stan gripped his hips, slowly making his way through the tight opening. Holding back was close to impossible but he had to. He didn't really want to hurt Kyle, definitely not like this. He stopped, hearing the boy beneath him cry out in pain, fists clenched knuckles going white, quiet 'fucks' leaving his mouth. Kyle took a deep breath. He felt Stan's hand grab onto the base of his cock, slowly moving it up, light twirl of his wrist sending a wave of pleasure mixing with the pain. The raven haired boy kept the motion slow and steady, his thumb sliding through the slit, smearing the fluid down his shaft. He pushed in, moving inch by inch letting Kyle adjust once in a while until he was all in. The hand on Kyle's cock made it all a little easier, focusing on the tender touch adding up to the pleasure and pain Stan was inflicting. He moved forward, making the other boy moan and slam back.

"God... you are so fucking tight.."

The younger boy bit his lip, hearing those words leave Stan's mouth made him shiver. Kyle was thrusting back, letting out raspy groans, clenching his fists feeling the synced movements of the athlete's hand. The way the raven haired boy felt inside him, the rough handling, the hand on his hip, nails digging into the soft flesh, kisses leaving the aftertaste of cigarettes, it all felt unreal, as if he was dreaming, worrying he might suddenly wake up and everything would be gone. He really was worried. This thought was interrupted, disappearing completely when Stan hit a sweet spot. A loud moan left Kyle's mouth as the older boy brushed that small swollen bud, rocking his whole body with pleasure. He felt his knees getting weaker with every thrust, every stimulation of that spot, clenching around the other boy's cock. Stan let out a deep growl, tightening the grip on the redhead's hip. This is what he needed. He sped up the movements, thrusting harder, wilder. He was pounding the younger boy hard and rough, not caring anymore. The clenching of muscles was sending waves of shocking pleasure. It started building up and he knew he was close. Kyle was nothing more than a mess, moaning and pushing back, legs shaking, clenching his fists. He was overly sensitive, feeling every touch, all mixing, bringing his finish closer. The raven haired boy hit that spot again driving Kyle over the edge. He arched his back, vision going white, he heard ringing, his legs almost gave up on holding all his weight as Stan rode him through his orgasm. He shot his load onto the wall in front of him, some of the sticky mess spilling over Stan's hand still stroking his length. The whole world was spinning. The older boy continued, closing his eyes shut. He felt the pressure burst, filling Kyle's insides with his seed, thrusting in a few more times.

He gave the redhead a lazy kiss before pulling out and letting some of the hot liquid drip out. The room was warmer than usual, filled with the sounds of uneven panting. The breathing, still a little erratic, was slowly finding it's original pace. Stan casually reached into his bag and took out a towel, or more like a clean-up rag. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he pinched at his sweaty shirt regretting leaving everything on. He wiped off all evidence of the act and pulled his pants up, quickly zipping and buttoning them up. He caught Kyle watching him, flushed, still with half-lidded eyes, leaning against the wall. He threw the towel in his direction, the redhead barely catching it. He cleaned himself up and set the towel next to Stan's bag. Kyle fought a little with the button on his pants, then struggled more with his belt, his hands still shaking, making even the simplest of tasks difficult. Neither of the boys said a word, Stan just threw the lube and the towel into his bag, putting the straps over his shoulders. He opened the door, letting Kyle slide past him. During the walk to their lockers both remained silent. The tension was thick enough it could be cut. Kyle wanted to say something, anything but everytime he opened his mouth, he felt a bulge in his throat not letting him speak. Maybe it was for the better. He would probably say something incredibly stupid in attempt to start small talk. The redhead looked around realizing most students had already left. He was relieved. The two of them didn't really look their best. They walked home together, both busy with their own thoughts. Kyle took a glance at Stan a few times, catching him about to say something but shutting his mouth before whatever statement could have been spoken. The first words shared between them were their goodbyes when the boys parted ways. The younger boy stepped inside his house, waving at his parents in the kitchen before running up the stairs. Kyle entered his room and closed the door behind him, leaning against the hard wood. The boy let out a sigh. He was glad Stan did this. He felt like he finally had a chance with his best friend. His mouth curved into a tiny smile.

 

____________

 

Kyle woke up early. He was sore all over, barely being able to get out of bed. He did his morning routine, spending a little too much time in front of a mirror. He was staring in disbelief. His neck might as well be one huge hickey. He was sure there is no way he can cover this up with his mom's makeup although he still gave it a try. Frowning at his own reflection and the absurd attempt he pulled he rolled his eyes and made his way towards the closet. It was a little better but he still wouldn't get away with it. Stan really had to make it hard for him, he always did. Scarf was the closest to a solution he could find. He didn't stand out too much right? Another roll of eyes followed by an irritated huff. Better than nothing. No one really asked questions and if they did, a simple 'my throat hurts' did the trick. Kyle met up with the rest of the party at their lockers. Of course, the two boys got shit on by others for not going home with them, this leading to a mild investigation on where did they go after the show. Both stood their ground saying it's none of their business. Soon the bell rang and all students hurried into their classrooms. Kyle was just about to go but Stan put a hand against his chest making him wait. He watched as the last students made their way to where they should be, feeling more and more nervous with anticipation. The beating of his heart was echoing through his whole body, his mind fogging up. 

"We need to talk..."

The quiet words left Stan's mouth as he let his hand fall back to his side, looking at Kyle with guilt in his eyes. Giving Stan a questioning look he nodded. His heart was racing, his hands were sweaty and he was feeling dizzy.

"Look... I shouldn't have done that, it never should have happened... that was incredibly selfish of me.."

"Hey, that's okay. It wasn't selfish, I don't mind."

"Kyle.... you.. you don't understand..."

The questioning look deepend. No, he didn't understand. He felt panic rising up, he was ready to start blaming himself for letting Stan do it. His breathing picked up speed, filling his ears with loud inhales. Looking at the black haired boy he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I was just mad, angry... I wanted a good distraction and a revenge... I-I wasn't thinking... Kyle... I still love her. I'm sorry."

It felt like a bullet wound or being stabbed, having acid poured on his skin, it felt like million little papier cuts all over his body. He couldn't believe it. It broke him, not being able to move or talk, barely breathing, feeling hot tears stain his face. He wanted to scream but it was as if he forgot how. He wanted to run away but his body was stiff, glued to the ground. He made a mistake. He should have known. It should have occured to him that he wouldn't just do something like that. He was wrong all along. He was mad at Stan for doing this, they were friends after all, but Kyle himself was the person he was the most angry at. He knew something wasn't right from the very beggining yet he went through with it. He hated himself for giving into his needs and getting his hopes up. He never would have thought how much pain his best friend could possibly make him feel. And it was all Kyle's fault.


End file.
